This invention relates generally to jib cranes and wind turbines, and more specifically to an articulated slewing jib crane mounted on a wind turbine.
Recently, wind turbines have received increased attention as environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. Wind turbines do not emit greenhouse gases (GHGs), and therefore, do not contribute to global warming Wind turbines also allow a country to become more energy independent, by the domestic production of electrical energy. With the growing interest in wind generated electricity, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient.
Wind is usually considered to be a form of solar energy caused by uneven heating of the atmosphere by the sun, irregularities of the earth's surface, and rotation of the earth. Wind flow patterns are modified by the earth's terrain, bodies of water, and vegetation. The terms wind energy or wind power, describe the process by which the wind is used to rotate a shaft and subsequently generate mechanical power or electricity.
Typically, wind turbines are used to convert the kinetic energy in the wind into mechanical power. This mechanical power may be used for specific tasks (such as grinding grain or pumping water) or a generator may convert this mechanical power (i.e., the rotation of a shaft) into electricity. A wind turbine usually includes an aerodynamic mechanism (e.g., blades or rotor) for converting the movement of air into a mechanical motion (e.g., rotation), which is then converted with a generator into electrical power.
During construction of wind turbines, or their regular maintenance, heavy components (e.g., power converters, control panels, transformers, etc.) must be lifted into the tower. This can be challenging due to height differences, limited space and obstructions like the tower stairs, tower door and door step. The tower stairs are typically narrow and may be difficult to navigate while carrying a heavy load. The tower door is narrow and this makes it difficult to carry heavy items through the doorway.